


Double Cuddles

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, LadyViper, Lukanette, Oneshot, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Ladybug and Viperion were usually an amazing duo, but there was one issue they both shared: neither did well in the cold.





	Double Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for zoe-oneesama!

They were great partners, amazingly so. But, as the year grew colder, they discovered a big shared flaw.

 

“Why is it cold?” Ladybug whined loudly, adjust her fuzzy cap, shuffling on the roof for balance as Vipereon held her tightly, trying to latch onto as much warmth as possible. She's half expecting the heavily bundled up snake hero to try and wrap himself up around her one of these days.

 

Tugging at his arms, rousing the nearly asleep snake, Ladybug tried to move forward, trying to work through the biting chill on the air. 

 

Patrol night was canceled, Ladybug decided. She could barely move in this cold, Vipereon was practically out, and not even Hawk Moth was ever active in this cold. They did not need to be out tonight. And Vipereon didn’t need to go home, not in this condition. 

 

Despite his tight grip around her, with a little wiggle, Ladybug got her arm around his torso, her eyes locked on her home. “Brace yourself,” she told her partner, as she threw her yo-yo, feeling it latch onto the roof. Holding him tightly, she rushed forward, letting them drop.

 

It was instinct that had him tighten his grip on her, and Ladybug stumbled as she landed on her balcony. With a wobble, she didn’t waste any time dropping them into her bed. 

 

The heat of the room didn’t seem to click with Vipereon, and Ladybug had to struggle against his hold to close the trapdoor above. Safe from the cold, she dropped down with a sigh, feeling her bed bounce, not minding as Vipereon pulled her closer, something between a hiss and a snore coming out of him.

 

“Who thought it was a great idea to give out two cold sensitive miraculouses out?” she wondered to herself. Noting that Vipereon’s grip waa going slack, she wiggled out of it enough to pull the covers over them. Sighing contently,  she nestled against her partner, happily encased on warmth as his arms wrapped around her again. He was probably going to freak it a little when he woke, but that was a future problem for future Ladybug, now it was warm, and she just wanted to snuggle up. Soon, she joined the snake in sleep, feeling safe, watm, and content, both of them sharing a blissful smile in their sleep. 


End file.
